


Give you what you like

by Girlfromthemojave



Series: The fox and the General [1]
Category: Fallout 4, Fallout Tactics (Video Game), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Anal Play, Begging, Biting, Blowjobs, Doggy Style, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fingering, I did this instead of sleeping, Inculta may get feeling not sure, Loud Sex, Mystery Character(s), Naughty, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spanking, Surprise Ending, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Woman on Top, and more smut, but big ol tittes ftw, chubby not obese, clit flicking, eager sex, heavy sexual tension, insane sex, plus size, slightly bigger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: Brenanndale or Bree for short is a mystery to even those closest to her and everyone just accepts this well almost everyone minus the Master Frumentarius of Caesar's Legion, Vulpes Inculta.The two met and what was once Nipton after Inculta held his lottery, enamored and needy for each other the two are quick to get down dirty but when a mysterious woman in a brown robes shows up and calls Bree General, Inculta becomes obsessed with the mysterious Brenanndale.all he knows is that she can't tell him anything about herself because as she said:"If I told you I'd have to kill you so you don't kill me first."He refuses to let her be a mystery and tries to figure her out but the more he finds out about her the more questions he has.... and the more he begins to feel for her despite knowing about her except her growing exploits in the Mojave and growing involvement with the second battle for the hover dam.Bree doesn't want to be figured out for a reason but what is that reason?Can Inculta and Bree work things out with each other or is Bree so desperate to remain a mystery that she leaves Inculta behind?





	1. A game of Fox and rabbit...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fox and The Vixen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475276) by [JayceCarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter). 



> This is inspired by the steamy and faptastic story "The Fox and The Vixen" Written by Jayce Carter a close friend and fellow wastelander and Archive of our own author <3
> 
> But anyway this story will have smut in it and lots of it...Because Inculta is irresitable and I can't get enough of him

Bree looked at the carnage that surrounded her, illuminated by the fires fuel by the dead and decaying bodies that once populated the backwater town of Nipton.

 

The heads of the Mayor, mobsters, Powder gangsters and NCR troopers male and female alike on poles decorated the streets like mailboxes...

 

“You know as fucked as all this is..” She said smirking as she lifted her head up and tucked the thick black and purple striped one sided curtain that was her hair behind her ear, her steel gray eyes locked with a pair of Ice blue ones that were concealed behind a pair of black out sunglasse.

 

“I admire it. Call me fucked up all you want but this… is something I can get behind.” Her eyes landed on a stripped down and batter female NCR trooper who clear had already battered, her cries begging Bree for help but her cries went unanswered....

 

“I am pleased that you can appreciate the stark beauty of it and value the lessons we have taught here. Tell me woman-” The Man behind Bree said, tilting his head as he watched he walk up and down  infront of the cruxified profligates.

 

“The name is Brenanndale, Bree for short.” Bree said turning with a small smirk on her cherry red lipstick stained lips.

 

The man with the fox on his head and razor sharp cheekbones tilted his head and walked towards her, slowly and deliberately. She was no longer just a profligate woman but a target..He wanted her as she was not just beautiful with her looks but she was appreciating his work and the Legion’s lessons...She wasn’t cussing him out or disrespecting. She would go for quite a bit at auction...Not she’s ever let her self end up in that position.

 

“Tell me _Bree,_ what is it that you makes appreciate the lessons taught here? Most Profligates are disgusted and horrified...especially women...most _beautiful_ women such as yourself run screaming in the other direction like the cowards they are...but yet you...you are taking time to not only appreciate the lessons but you are gaining satisfaction from this… but it’s not only a sick satisfaction is...no it’s not just that but also... arousal.” He said slowly narrowing his eyes and walking towards her.

 

The man’s voice wrapped around bree like a comforting blanket and warmed her insides, especially the fire in her belly…

 

“If I told I’d likely have to kill you…” She said flashing her slightly yellowed but still better than average canines as she smiled a flirty smile at the man as her eyes raked him up and down, admiring his muscles, his toned legs and arms and even his scars.

 

Picking up the signal the man pushed further as he was now less a foot from the woman, under his sunglasses he was drinking her in, everything from her  intoxicating curves that were near hidden under her recon armor to her endless freckles on the dotted her cheekbones to her larger than average breast...sure she was considered large by legion standards and “chubby” even by pre war standards but that made her even more desirable to the man with the fox on his head.

 

She started backing up, as if afraid but her eyes were absent of that fear and instead were full of lust and admiration directed at the main infront of her.

 

“And why would that be?” He whispered as he backed her up against a telephone that was currently occupied by a NCR trooper but neither one cared.

 

Bree let out a chuckle as she bit her lip, her eyes flitting all over his face before locking on his concealed eyes.

 

“So you can’t kill me first.” She snickered  and giggled as if intoxicated, giddy and high from this little game of fox and rabbit.

 

Predator and prey

 

The man with the sunglasses raised an eyebrow, as he brushed her cheek with his [artially gloved hand, savoring the soft, supple skin.  

“Mmm and why would i do that?” He whispered huskily as he leaned in closer his lips nearly brushing hers, his hot breath heating her face further. He growled a low threatening growl when Bree reached up and ran her hands through his thick chocolate brown curls and with one smooth motion she ripped his sunglasses off and tossed them away, unaware they had hit a legionary, Revealing a apir of startling Ice blue eyes underneath.

Bree hummed and stroked the bridge of the man's nose as she studied the man in front her, her eyes taking him.

No doubt he was as enthralled and intoxicated as his new found prey, his husky voice, taunt muscles twitching with anticipation and desire as his erection became shamefully noticeable.

But he only embraced the chance and pressed his manhood against her thigh.

 Despite the growing need in her panties that was nealry saturing her pantiesm she slipped out form under the sweltring gazing of the most beautiful pair of ice blue eyes she had ever seen, much to the man’s surprise and frustration.

 

She deftly turned her back to him and wiggled her hips, enticing the man further. Denying him his prize and an answer...the latter being the larger source of frustration rather than the former.

 

He snarled and quickly caught up to her, he grabbed her arms and slammed her up against the nearest door and pressed himself up against her body, leaning his forehead against hers.

 

He drank in her scent like a chem addict in withdrawal in a jet factory, she had a light crisp almost floral bite to her buried under a strong odor that resembled oil and a hint of..banana?

 

“Answer me…” He ordered with a growl, nuding her chin up with his nose as he sought more of her intoxicating scent.

 

Still she ignored his order and this made him more determined more than ever to have her…and those answers.

 

He lifted his eyes so his locked with hers which were swimming with determination and a raging inferno as well as lust and desire and something else...something he wasn't quitable to identify.

 

She smirked as she smoothly and expertly fell backwards when she reached behind her and twisted the doorknob, making the man fall forwards as she expertly somersaulted and got back on her feet once inside the Now abandoned home....


	2. In the heat of the moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inculta and Bree finally fuck and while they both get satisified the game of fox and rabbit is far from over...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMMMMMUUUUTTTTTT AGLORE  
> SPANKING  
> BITING  
> CLIT FLICKING  
> and more...  
> Get a towel and some spare batteries...

“Mmm a little distracted now are we?” She teased snatching the hat off his head before he could fully recover.

 

“Filthy profligate woman!” He hissed charging at her but she easily dodged his grip and disappeared into the bedroom.

 

He “cornered” her inside the bedroom as he slammed the door closed behind him. 

 

She snickered and and bit her lip as he marched over to her and nearly had her before she threw herself on to the bed and tossed his hat away from her, laughing.

 

He growled and threw himself on of her before she could escape further, his chest pressed into her as she wiggled underneath him, moaning and writhing as his hand tangled in her hair and finally his lips meeting hers.

 

He groaned and she bucked her hips against his and bit his bottom lip, their kiss wasn’t gentle at all. No gentle pecks or soft brushes, just pure raw passion and need ran through them.

 

She whimpered as his hands desperately searched for the release to her uniform.

 

“Fucking armor.” She muttered swatting his hands away so she could take it off. 

 

The blue eyed man hungry for more of her body kissed every available inch of skin and suckled at her neck leaving bruises and tiny nibble marks.

 

“Bite me please.. Legionnaire.” She whimpered as she threw off her boots and uniform.

 

“Vulpes...Inculta.” The man said breathless just seconds before his teeth dug into the thin skin of her neck over her jugular.

 

Letting out a yelp of pleasure and surprise, she bucked her hips as her hands began to remove his armor.

 

He moaned as he could the throbbing of her pulse and the coppery taste of her blood as he bit harder before pulling away.

 

“Take that shit off now Soldier.” Bree barked violent grabbing and jerking his leather shoulder pads around before smashing her lips against his once more.

 

Inculta paused for a moment before obeying the command but not without questioning her first.

 

“Why are you calling me soldier and giving orders Profligate?” He hissed jerking off his armor, as he helplessly watched her throw herself on her back and watched her hands wander up and down her own body. Teasing him as he struggled with the removal of his armor.

 

Grabbing her own breast that cupped by a black and gold colored bra...clearly handmade but well made.

 

Her left hand gripped her left breast as her right hand made its way down to her matching black cotton panties.

 

“Like I said If I told you I’d have to kill you and I don't want to have to do that Inculta.” She said huskily, her words dropping with need.

 

Her eyes widened when he fully removed his armor leaving only his crimson boxers covering his rather large manhood.

 

“Are all legion men possible painfully large and extraordinarily endowed?” She said teasingly as she rubbed the the outside of her panties.

 

“Not all but most.” He said crawling back over to her and swatting her hand away and replacing it with his own.

 

“Mmmm maybe I need to get me of these legion men ayyyy?” She wheezed out as Inculta rubbed her slit through the fabric and gently attached his mouth to her clit through her panties.

 

She gasped and whimpered as he used only the tip of his tongue. Teasing her clit with thin feather like strokes and small nibbles

 

“You're supposed to take the wrapper off the candy before you put it in your mouth dumb-”

 

She yelped as he flicked her clit and yanked off her panties.

 

“Respect me woman!” He barked huskily pausing to lean over her and lean his forehead against hers and plant a kiss on her lips before moving his head down to one of her breast and toying with her nipples before planting kisses on her stomach and then landing back down between her legs and roughly shoved his fingers in her cunt gasping at how tight she was.

 

“Mmm so tight..especially for a profligate woman as beautiful as yourself…” He smirked naughtily.

 

She smirked back pausing to flip him off before she grimaced when he flicked her clit again/

 

Bree gasped as he shoved his fingers inside of her, right and unexpectedly...just how she liked it.

 

“No...fuck fuck fuckkkkkkk..” she gasped as he managed to find her G spot right away.

 

He hummed with delight as he lapped and sucked on her clit, driving her even farther to the edge of desire by looking up at her through his thick eyelashes.

 

“Fuck you...you foxy ass-” she yelped as she came when he bit her clit as punishment.

 

“What did we talk about profligate?” He whispered as he grabbed her hair and dragged her face over to his straining manhood which she eagerly grabbed and and stroked through the fabric.

 

“You like that don't you?” He hissed in her ear as she tried to get her head closer to his cock but was held in place by the fact that Inculta had a fistful of her hair on the non shaved side.

 

“What the cock or the hair pulling?” She said as she was whimpering and grunting like a needy cow for feed.

 

“You're a fucking whore aren't you?” He whispered turning up the intensity, much to her delight.

 

“Fuck yeah I am. If I'll throw myself at some lowly legionary imagine-”

 

He snarled and shoved her face into his groin.

 

She purred with pleasure as she managed to wrap her mouth the tip of the cloth covered manhood and in taking his scent of leather, smoke, and a hint of his body odor which was actually quite pleasant despite what one would usually think.

 

She gasped when she unclothed his cock and it spring out at her.

 

She marveled at the thickness and length before wrapping her mouth around it's tip and taking the soft succulent cock in her mouth.

 

Inculta groaned and nearly fell on his back as she wrapped he tongue expertly and his head and then spit on it and started stroking.

 

Her mouth salivating as she was clearly enjoying the taste of the cock.

 

“That cock you're enjoying belongs to the master Frumentarius…Not a lowly Legionary you filthy Profligate woman.” Bree frozen but quickly recovered praying Inculta wouldn't notice but he did and pulled his cock out of mouth and like a calf and a nipple of a bottle she whimpered and tried to reattach her mouth to it but he grabbed a fistful full of hair and smashed his mouth against hers before releasing her.

 

“On your hands and knees profligate!” He order and eagerly she obeyed wiggling her ass at him like a bitch in heat.

 

He teased her by brushing the tip of his cock up and down her slit, only for her to try and impale herself on it.

 

YELP! 

 

Inculta had brought his hand down on the soft plump flesh of her ass, spanking her.

 

He said nothing as whimpered and tried to take care of her own needs by rubbing her clit.

 

She let out another yelp as his hand came down again on her ass.

 

“You will get what I give you.” He snarled shoving his cock into to her cunt, grunting and gasping as the sheer tightness and overall perfection of her cunt sent him purring in pleasure. 

 

This one was not only different in mindset and looks than other women but so much one every level..even sexually and for now she was all his.

 

Bree cried out as she was brutally slammed into without warning...not that she was complaining she loved it rough and a little unsafe and insane….

 

Inculta quickly recovered as he thrusting his hips into her from behind, each stroke was painfully slow and long.

 

“More please Inculta..” Bree begged as she fell to her elbows giving Inculta better and deeper access to her pussy.

 

Again he made her ass sting with a slap of his hand but he sped up anyway.

 

“Look at you!” He groaned throwing his back and he pulled all the way out and admired her pussy for a second before ramming back in making poor Bree squeal and cry out with need. Finally he pulled all the way out and teased her slit with the tip of cock and would gently insert jsut the tip, making the woman below him whimper.

 

“Beg for it.” He whispered in her ear, she only flipped him which earned her a smack on her slit and ass.

 

“I said beg.” He commanded and again she defied him and this time he tactic and spit on her asshole as flicked it and her clit.

 

 

He did this several more times before Bree begged for mercy.

 

“Fuck me please! Please Vulpes! Please make me cum please! Just fuck me!”

She was practically sobbing from need and just as she gripped the sheets as he slid his cock into her.

 

He sighed and planted a kiss on her ass and shoulder before starting his thrusting this time he used hard and fast strokes, the perfect strokes for both of their needs.

 

Bree let out a line of unintelligent gibberish and her eyes rolled back into her head as Inculta reached around and rubbed her clit as he pounded her pussy relentlessly.

 

“Are you fertile?” He whispered into her ear as he leaned forward,

 

“Not exactly!prevention...don't want kids...oh sweet….yet” she mumbled gripping the sheets as she drooled a little.

 

Inculta gasped and laid his head on her back as she slammed backwards into him meeting him halfway and helping out as her pussy gripped his cock like a soft slick vice.

 

“I've never had you before…” he whimpered and shamelessly moaned as he felt her pussy quiver as she cried out his name and something ‘Victoria’

 

Suddenly he felt the liquid splash out of her as he gave his last and final thrust, as he gritted his teeth and whispered her full name before pulling out of her and collapsing next to her.

  
  



	3. Avoidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bree and Inculta get ready to go for round two but afterwards bree gets a surprise visitor who makes things a little complicated by accidentally altering Inculta to certain classified information reguarding Bree's background

Inculta gasped for air and Curled up next to bree, closing his eyes he let himself relax take in the sounds of her breathing and the the smell of their sex, stretching out his arm almost as if he was offering it as a pillow for the woman next to him who was laying face down in the bed. 

He gently nudged her with his hand,

“You alive?” He whispered softly placing a hand on her shoulder and rubbing as waited for a response but the only response he got was a thumbs up which made him chuckle and roll his eyes.

 

Once recovered and able to move Bree rolled onto her right side so she could face Inculta and placed her head in his hand, ever so gently he ruffled her hair and even smiled at her. Bree rolled her eyes and gently traced the shape of his face with his finger tips before Inculta moved in for another kiss, moaning as went about exploring her mouth with his own tongue taking in as much of her flavor as he humanly could, desire stirred inside Bree and Inculta both as the two began heating the kiss up by nibbling at each other necks. 

 

Inculta groaned as he rolled on to to his back and Bree climbed on top of him.

 

“Ready for round two Soldier?” Bree whispered huskily as she pulled her bra off and played with her own breast, sucking and thumbing her own nipples as she ground her dampening pussy on inculta’s hips.

Inculta chuckle and reached up and placed his hand over her before slipping two fingers inside her, making Bree mewl but the moment was interrupted by a loud vibrating noise of the floor. 

 

“What is that?” He grumped as Bree’s eyes widened and she flung herself off of him leaving Inculta confused and at half mast. She scrambled to locate the source of the vibrations and silence.

 

“What are you doing woman?” He huffed as he slowly sat up and flung his feet over the edge of the bed and got to his feet.

 

“Ughhh I gotta go.” She mumbled turning around to face him, her face was unusally pale as she started throwing on her clothing and scrambling around looking for things.

 

“Bree are you alright? Is something wrong” He asked reaching out for her, she allowed him to stop her stroke her face.

 

“Not exactly wrong…” She said biting her lip.

 

“The what is going on?” Inculta said furrowing his brow.

 

“I’d love to tell you but I can’t and again I have to go…”

 

When she said that something inside Inculta twitched and made him shiver.

 

He wasn't sure what he was feeling...nervous? Bothered?

 

He wasn't sure but soon he became fixated on the bite mark that he had left on her neck.

 

The bite mark itself was swollen and bruised and clearly needed to be cleaned out.

 

“Your neck.” He whispered his eyes softening, Bree tilted her head as if confused then flinched as she touched the spot where Inculta was pointing to.

 

“Oh yeah...forgot about that..” she said hissing before shaking her head and finished pulling her boots and armor on.

 

“You need to get it cleaned up..I can-”

 

“Don't worry I'll have someone do it later. Look I just gotta go.” She said picking up Inculta's hat and handing it to him.

 

“That'll cost caps..” he grumbled as he tucked the fox hat under his armor and trailed her out the door.

 

“I got those too.” She exclaimed as she walked out the house and back into the remains of Nipton where less than 2 hours ago they had been complete strangers.

 

Suddenly the buzzing noise was heard again.

 

“Shit! Shit shit shit!” She gasped as she fumbled with something on her wrist once again Turning her back to him.

 

Inculta went to grab her shoulder But as if sensing his moves she dodged him and stepped away from him.

 

Quickly the buzzing stopped and she turned and looked at him.

 

“How do I get to Sloan?” She said as she put the half of head mop that she called  hair into a messy bun and wiping her face with her sleeve.

 

Inculta stared at her bewildered and confused.

 

“Why do you want to go there it's a mining town for those profligate troopers..” he hissed bitterly, frowning deeply at the situation before him.

 

“I just need to know please.” She said desperately pleading.

 

“Are you one of them?” He said pulling his ripper of his belt and instantly men surrounded her.

 

“NO! I would never fucking side with those bastards not after-”

 

“Oh Bree Tree!” Came a loud but pleasant and overly feminine female voice from behind Bree who froze and turned around slowly.

 

“Journeyman?” Bree squeaked her face draining of color of Vulpes stepped up beside her, and glared at her.

 

“Brennan Dale who is that...Woman and how does she know you?” Bree groaned and ran towards the hooded and brown robe wearing woman.

“What are you doing out here?” Bree screamed as she and the woman met halfway in the town.

 

“I came to get you of course General!” he woman chirped happily blissfully unaware of what had just happened.

 

“General? What is she talking about Brenanndale?” Inculta demanded crossing his arms angrily.

 

“Like I said I can’t tell you because you will kill me or want to kill me Inculta. Now I have to go, I’m sorry Vulpes.” Bree cried as she and the brown robe wearing took off.

 

Inculta felt his boil and the rage boil up inside him..along with something else...something heavy and bluer…

 

“Brenanndale…” He whispered with his back to her and he started walking away but seconds later he was nearly knocked over by a small figure crashing into him from behind.

 

“Inculta wait!” 

 

Inculta snarled and turned around his face contorted in anger.

 

“What do you want woman?” He hissed his voice full of venom has his eyes darkened with each passing second.

 

Without warning Bree grabbed his face and smashed her lips against his and moaned, before breathlessly pulling away.

 

“We’ll met again..I promise. And next time I’ll tell you everything.” She whispered before planting a kiss on his cheek and running off where the hooded woman stood on looking at the two her head cocked in confusion as was the legionaries standing behind Inculta.

 

For some reason or another Inculta felt something inside him lighten he found it was easier to breathe as he let out a sigh and turned his back to the two woman and ushered his troops out of the remains of the town formerly known as Nipton... 

  
  



End file.
